IM WHERE! WITH HIM! Ch1 & info sasuita luv stry
by Itachilover6
Summary: NO YAOI! Ok, so my very first story! yay! I'm so happy, and I'm sorry for how I spell things because when I typed this I had spilt milk on my comp. and I could only do certain things so yah.... oh and picture are on my quizilla
1. Chapter 1

Name: Brenda kage (Blade shadow)

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 5"

Birthday: April 6

Grade: 11

BF: none, u have been asked out many times but refuse them all, uv never dated in ur life

looks like this except wears jeans instead.

ur a total tom boy and love swords, knivs, axes, any weapons u can get ur hands on. U hatefangirls and fanboys and are always hanging out with guys at skateparks. u refuse to wear make-up of anykind. u also know ninjustsu (not like in naruto, look it up if u dont know what it is!!) and are very skilled at handling ur weapons. u r also anti social when it comes to people u don't know. if someonewants ur trust, they have to work hard cause you only give it to ur closest freinds. u also never EVER show emotion even pain. u r extreamly smart, infact u get bored at school cause its to easy. u also have a job at a weapons store in the mall. u also loe to watch the anime 'Naruto' but really love shippuden. u also have a wolf 'freind' that no one knows about that u named Naraku. hes all black and u litterally TALK with him all the time. ur temper also flairs very easily. u also hate the name Brenda so u have everyone call you blade.

Family: twin sister named Yachiru, 2 little brothers, one named Shirokage (age 6) and the other Ikakku (age 7), also a father (whos always at work), and mother (a teacher at little brothers' school)

I AM NOT PUTTING A PAST CAUSE SHE LIVES IN OUR WORLD AT THE MOMENT!!! Oh and this will all be in your (Brendas) POV!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggg! Do I have to go to school today!!!" I yelled downstairs. It was my first day back to school from my winter vacation and I really didnt want to go to that hell hole again.

"Yes you do!! now hurry up or you will be late!!!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I could here my two little brothers and sister getting into the car. I grabbed my Joker (yes the joker from batman!!) backback and ran downstairs. "I hope that we don't end being late cause of you...." my mom mumbled under her breath as i walked by her out to the car.

"I can't wait to get back to school!!! I get to see Mizuki!!" Yachiru shouted as I jumped into my seat next to her. Mizuki was her boyfreind and they have been dating since valentines day last year. one month left till their little 'annaversary' as they called it.

"I still can't believe that u want to go beck to that place, if u want to see ur boyfriend then call him over to the house." I said bluntly to her. I was good freinds with Mizuki but it annoyed me when Yachiru would talk about him, I mean come on, she talks to and texts him like 24/7!!!

"Well, Brenda, what would u know after all u've never had one before!" she half shouted at me. u could here my brothers fighting in the back over a toy. there it was, she had hit the pressure point, and she knew it too. and by now ur mom was in the car.

Trying ur best to not yell and not hurt her , as calm as u can get now, give her a death glare and say with malace "First off, it's BLADE! secondly, i suddenly hae the urge to be at school." She suddenly got a horrified look on her face remembering what the first class was, PE. and it was with u. the scary part was u were to fight her today because ur class was doing Ju-jitsu. she immedatly looked away from u and out the window hoping that she would through the class.

"Alright girls were here, I'll pick you up right after school." my mom said as we pulled up next to the school.

"Bye, see you after school." me and yachiru said as she rushed out of the car. she was going to hide behind Mizuki like she always does when im mad. I hoped out of the car and walked onto campus, draging my feet the whole way. My history with this campus wasnt the best. ever since I first came here in ninth grade, on the first day infact, i got into a fight. It was with a girl who though that I was a dyke because i was wearing cargo pants with a black trench coat, boots, and had my skateboared with me. She was out cold within 10 seconds. from there people began challenging me and all lost. soon i was the most feared person in school and everyone except my freinds avoided me.

"Hey Blade!!" i heard someone shout as I was walking. I lifted my head enough to see Mizuki running up to me, with, sure enough, Yachiru close at his heels. Not only was he my freind, he was my best freind since kindergarden. last year I found out that my sis and him were crushing on eachother and set them up on a blind date cause was sick of their aydreaming of eachother.

"Hey" i said.

"where u headed?'

"To the gym to put my stuff in my locker." truth be told i just didnt feel like talking right now. and if i got there early i figure that i could practice my kicks on the punching bag before class.

"alright, u still gonna hang out at lunch today with me and the guys?"

"nah, im gonna fly solo today." i would go off and on eating lunch with people or on the roof of the school, and since its the first day back, i want to avoid trouble.

"Alright siut urself, ill catch yah in cheistry then."

"Alright, later." I began to run to the gym not wanting to talk anymore. When I got there the teacher was there setting up for class. he was called Mr. Fushigawa, but i called him sensei all the time. he never seemed to mind.

"Hey Blade, want to warm up before class, we have a half-hour." he called as I ran into the gym.

"Sure sensei!! let me change out first!!" I called back. I raced into the locker room and put on my sweats and plain black T-shirt. Mr. Fushigawa was my favorite teacher. he was the one who taught me my ninjutsu after all. I ran back out to find a mat set out for sparing and wooden practice swords. "So I'm guesing that we are going to have a fun fight today." I smirked. Fighting sensei was fun he was a black belt in karate and i was almost there. in fact i was supposed to be one any day now. Sensei also owned th karae studio i went to.

"Come on over here blade, we need to streatch first." he said. I walked over and began streching. after about 15 minutes we began with the wooden swords. me and him were evenly matched as we each blocked and doged eachothers blows. finally when he realised that no one would win he said, "alright lets move on to hand to hand combat."as he set the sword aside and prepared to fight. "We have less than five minutes left, i have a proposition for you, if u can land 5 hits on me or more before the tardy bell rings, u will be a black belt." He showed the black belt in his hand that he pulled out of his bag.

I smirked, "a little over-confident today sensei? I gladly accept ur challenge!" and prepared to fight.

"Alright then, begin!" he shouted. he was the first to throw a punch. 'stupid move' i thought as i ducked only to find his foot heading straight for me. I did a back flip out of there, and to my pleasure managed to land a kick on the jaw. '1 down, 4 to go' I mentally noted. he came running at me but didnt strike, this time he waited for me. so i ran in about to punch him but faked it and tripped him sending him face first to the ground. '2'. i allowed him to rise again. this time he came at me and managed to pin me to the ground. i cautiously slid my feet under him und kicked up causing him to fly in the air while at the same time i pushed myself up off the ground. i jumped up above him and decied to steal sasukes move, little did me and sesnsei know that the class had arrived. "Lion's Barrage!!" I yelled as i kicked him down to the ground. 'I always wanted to do that' I thought to myself. I heard clapping when I landed and turned to see the whole class there and sasuke fan-girls including Yachiru squeling.

"Bad move!!" sensei yelled sending a punch at me thinking he caught me off gaurd. without turning aroun i simply grabed his fist, the his foot and threw him over my shoulder, adding a kick to it. 'making that 5' I smirked and said "I belive that was five hits sensei" right after i said that the bell rang. "ur right" he said bowing to me as i to him, "and here is you reward, congrats blade u r now a black belt." I heard a roar of applause. i took the belt to not only see my class but the other classes as well now. i tied the belt around my waste and walked over to where my class was to be, after i sat all the other classes went to their designated areas for role. "Blade, u r excused from todays acctivities due to your achievment." sensei said. I turned to Yachiru and said "ur lucky that u dont get beat to a pulp today and walked out to the locker room to change. she had a relieved expresion on her face. With that i walked out of the gym telling sensei that i would be in the woods next to the school. "don't go to far" he said as i walked away. 'What a great day this is turning out to be' i thought as i walked to the woods...

Message me and rate peoples!!! remember that i wont continue it unless i get a message!! Im orry that sasuke and Itachi werent in this chapter but the will be here soon enough, u just need to be patient!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: ok so u got angry at ur sister, first day back to school, earned ur black belt, got to skip PE and are now headed toward the woods. (Remember all in Blades POV!!)

QS: I loved the woods next to the school!! After my fight in 9th grade I came here. Thats when I sa....wolf pups!!! I also saw the mother.

-------------------------------------------FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------

I was walking into the woods to explore. I had just knocked a girl out and was warned by the principal that I would be suspended next time. But that didn't phase me one bit. 'I wonder when the next fight will be?' I thought to myself as I walked onto a path...... that had wolf tracks. But I didn't see them because I was lost in thought. I continued down the trail looking up at the sky for no particular reason. thats when, out of the corner of my eye, spotted the wolf pups and mother. I immediatly sat down cross legged so as not to frighten them and show them that I ment no harm. then the little black pup crawled up to me, curled up in my lap and fell asleep. The mother and her pups then came up to me. the pups layed down in front of me, and the mom layed right by my side and layed her head on my leg. I catuously patted her head, she just layed there, so I rubbed behind her ears.

'That feels great!!!' I heard a voice say..... in my head!!!!!

"Am I going insane!!!!" Ishouted aloud.

'No u aren't. it is me, the wolf next to u. My name is Frost Trail. I am the alpha of my pack.' I looked over to Frost Trail and she nodded her head showing that it wasno lie. She really was speaking to me.

"Oh, well then hello Frost Trail. My name is Blade. But I have two questions for u. One how is it that I can speak with u, and second why did u and ur pups accept me so easily?"

'Well to answer your second question, u smelled nice, not a threat. Also ur human smell is not tightly surounded by others meaning that u didstance urself from them. And as for ur first question, i don't know why or how, but if it is there than accept it.'

"Well than this is cool!! I can understand wolves!!! I wonder if I can understand other animals? Oh and what about ur pack, are they out hunting?"

'Yes they are hunting and wont be back for a while. Also, Blade I wish to give u a wolf name when the time comes. And seeing as u recive a wolf name, I want my little black cub in you lap to recieve a human name from u. His wolf name is Shadow Step.'

"So u seriously want me to name him?! This is such an honor!! Hmmmmmm...... I know!! I'll name u Naraku!" i looked over to Frost Trail for approval, which she gave with a nod of her head. "Alright Naraku, I think u and I will be good friends!!" I whispered to the pup in my lap. then I looked at my watch, 5 minutes till class starts!!! "I have to go, is it ok if I come back tomorrow?" I asked while sitting Naraku down gently.

'Yes, if u follow this path u will find a cave, that is where we live and u are welcome by anytime.'

"Thank you!" I shouted as I ran back towards the school.

------------------------------------END FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

That was my first encounter with the wolves. Now eery day I would visit Naraku, who waited for me at the edge of the woods, during my break and we would sit and talk. Sometimes I would spend my lunch time wih him, like I was going to do today. "Naraku!!!!" I called while looking for him. I heard a low growl signaling he was on my right, and there he was sitting next to a tree.

'Your early today Blade. Why?' He asked as I approached.

"Because i didn't have to do my first class, so I decided to visit u until my next class starts." I said as I sat next to him.

'well I hae news for u, we have finally figured out your wolf name. It is Swift Paw. This is because of ur stealth and quiet as u come and go from the den. u never make a sound like a true wolf.' He stated proudly.

"Awsome!!! I finally have my wolf name!!! Thank u so much!!!" I shouted as I hugged Naraku.

'How long will u be here Swift Paw?' he asked.

"Well, for about another 30 minutes. Why did u call me by my wolf name Naraku?" i asked curiouse to the reason why he called me that.

'As long as u are among wolves u will be known by your wolf name.' He explained.

"I see, so then when we are among the wolves I shall call u by your wolf name, Shaow Step." I told him. "So what do u want to do while I wait for my next class?"

'Well, I was thinking since u know so much about wolves I should know more about humans. so I want to follow u around school today and see what do almost every day.'

"Are u seriouse!!! They might call animal controll!!! animals aren't allowed on campus!! And I don't want my best freind hurt!!" I shouted at him.

'so? what if i just 'wandered' onto campus and so happened to follow u. i bet they would be to scared to approach me.'

"well that is true, but if trouble arises i want u to run back here and hide, alright?"

'alright' he said, over-excited to go.

For the next 25 minutes we talked about nothing in particular.

"Alright u ready to go?" I asked him.

'Yup!!' He shouted.

"Then lets go, we have to run so I'm not late!!" i said and we began running towards the school. The bell had just rng as we got onto campus to go to the next class. When people saw naraku they went in a completly different direction to avoid him. When I entered my Chemistry class, he followed. Mizuki always sat next to me in the back of the class. Naraku was right next to me, and when I sat in my seat he layed down right by my feet.

"Mrs. Kage! Why did u bring your DOG to clas today!!" my teacher yelled at me. I hated him with a pasion.

"First off, he is not a DOG he is a WOLF. secondly he doesnt belong to me and is completly harmless." i stated emphasizing the words dog and wolf.

"Well it is still an animal, im going to have to call animal control to ta-"

"NO! He can't go with animal control just let him follow me for the day!!!" I shouted cuting him off.

"Fine, but if he harms anybody u are responsible!"

"YES sir!" i shouted

FFW TO LUNCH! (cause class is boreing!!!)

Naraku and I went to the roof to eat lunch. "So Naraku, what do u think so far?" I asked him.

He quickly retorted 'It's very boring.' We were now at the roof and we went and sat against the wall in the shade. thats when we suddenly fell backwards!!! I clutched onto Naraku as we fell. When I next looked around we were still on the roof, but of a completly different building!!! I looked around still clutching Naraku. There, right in front of me, were the hokages stone faces!!! "Oh. My. God. I think we ended up in the world of Naruto!!!" I shouted half excited half panicked. i looked down and noticed that i was noe wearing this

ninja_anime_ minus the msk and remember u look like this!!! oh and instead of the sandals in this pick u have black ninja sandals!!!

U r now a different age too. U are now 6 years old.

"Who are u and what are u doing up here?" You here a oice ask. You turn to see......

CLIFHANGER!!!

I wonder who u saw? and remember when I get a message the next chapter comes out sooner!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: So u and Naraku met up in the woods, he followed u at school, u went to eat lunch on the roof but ended up being taken into the world of Naruto!! And now u r six years old.

QS: "Who are u and what are u doing up here?" You here a oice ask. You turn to see...... the Third Hokage!!! OMG you really are there, then that means.... your on the Hokages roof!!!

A hand waving in front of your face knocks you out of your thoughts.

"oh, my name is Brenda Kage, but please for the loe of god call me Blade." I said calmly.

"And who is your freind." he said gesturing over to Naraku.

"His name is Naraku." You said. You hoped that you had somewhere to live around here cause of your being a 'six yaer old' thing, mainly if you were going to be here for a long time.

"Where are you staying at Blade?" He asked. He by now had sat down next to me.

"I don't know yet sir. Me and Naraku just arrived here." You said.

"Well then we will have to fix that. I wont have any six year old child on the streets in my town. We will get you an appartment immediatly."

I was about to object but he held a hand up and began speaking again.

"Don't worry about money, I will have everything provided for you untill you are old enough to take care of yourself. Oh, by the way. have you ever thought about becoming a ninja?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really sir, it does sound like fun though....." I stated getting lost in thought about it.

"Well then it's decided you will be enrolled in the academy by me personally. Come with me and I will take you to where you will be staying." He said while getting up and walking to the door to go inside.

"OK." I got up and ran after him, following close at his heals.I followed him through the building and outside. We headed toward a set of appartments. He walked up a set of stairs. I looked around and noticed that I was right next to the uchiha complex. "Am I to be living over here?"

"Yes, right in this appartment." He said gesturing to one right next to him. It was room 201. He opened the door and handed me a key and an envelope. "This is the key to the appartment, and in the enelope is clothe and food money. If you need anything call me."

"OK, and when do i start school?" I asked while opening the envelope.

"Tomorrow, you'll need to get some weapons. the stre wner will help you pick some." He said as he bean to walk out.

"Thank you!" I shouted after him as he closed the door. "Hmmm I wonder where Naraku went?" I asked myself aloud as I set the enelope on the table and went to explore the place. Naraku had walked off after we had left the hokage's building.

The house was simple. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. All the rooms had furniture. One roo had a king-sized bed and one had a single bed. I took the king. After I got fermiliar with the house I got some of the money out and went outside. I locked the door and turned arond to see Naraku.

"Well there you are what were you doing?"

'I was exploring the area. I found a weapons shop, a ramen bar, a stor, and more houses. Oh, and a lake.' Naraku said as we alked down the stairs to te street.

"Good, cause I have to go get some weapons, clothes, and food. Could you show me where the weapons shop is?"

'Ya it's around the corner. Follow me.' He said and walked around the block. We stoped in front of the store. 'Here it is Want me to come with you?' He asked.

"Yes, please do. We need tosee the shop ower so i can get the right one cause I have no idea what to get." I said as we walked in. I looked over the counter to see two boys there. They were talking to the guy at the register who I assumed to be the store owner. One of the boys looked to be my age, and the other just a few years older. They both had black hair, the older one had it in a pony-tail and the other had it spiked up. It looked like a ducks butt. (sorry sasuke lovers but it does!!!!) We walked up to the counter right next to the boys.

"Hello there little girl, what can I do for you?" The shop owner asked. The two boys turned to look at me, the younger one hid behind the older one.

"I need to get weapons, tommorow is my first day atschool and I need help picking the right ones." I said as naraku sat next to me.

"Wait here and I'll go get you some." He said as he walked to the back of the shop.

"Hello. My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my little brother Sasuke." He said as he refered to the little boy behind him.

"Hi, my name is Blade. This is Naraku." Naraku nodded his head in acknowlagement.

"I noticee that you sad your starting school tomorrow, so is Sasuke. Maybe you two could go there toether so that your not total loners." Itachi said. Sasuke has now come out of hiding to stare at Naaku.

"That you would be cool. You can pet Naraku if you want." I said and Sasuke loked up at me.

"What kind of dog is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not a dog, he's a wolf." I pointed out.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke said as he cautiously moved forward to pet him. Naraku just sat there as Sasuke eventually petted him. Sasuke started smiling and sitting next to him. Naraku layed his head on his lap.

"So you have a wolf. First time I've seen one." Itachi sated as he looked at Naraku and Sasuke.

"Oh, well he's a really nice wolf. he really likes Sasuke though." I looked at the two again, they were just sitting there.

"Here are your weapons miss." The owner said as he walked in and handed me the weapons. There was a leg pouch, butt puch, and they were both filled with various beginers weapons such as kunies and ninja stars. I paid for it and turned back to Itachi and sasuke.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys, hope to see you around." i said to them.

"alright bye Blade, bye Naraku." They both said as we walked out.

'They were nice people.' Naraku said.

"Yah, now we need to go to the store for clothes and food." I said.

'Alright then, follow me.' Naraku started to walk next door. We walked in to find clothes on one side and food on the other.

"Let's get the clothes first the the food." I said as we headed to the clothes part.

AFTER BUYING FOOD AND CLOTHES!!!

Naraku had two bags of food slung over his side andI carried the rest.

"Lets go drop ths off at home and go out to eat tonoght." I said as we began to walk to the house.

'Alright.' Naraku said.

When we got home we put the food and clothes away. That took a little over an hour.

"Alright, lets go eat we can go to the ramen bar." I said walking out the door.

'Alright, that sounds good.'

We walked out and down the stairs. Naraku led me to the bar. When we got there we saw......

CLIFFHANGER!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! So you finally met the Uchiha brothers!! I wonder whats going to happen? I don;t even know yet,I write this as it comes out of my head!! XD Remember that messages bring te stories out faster!!! also don't forget to rate!! Next chapter should be out around next weeked. If I feel like it maybe even earlier! 


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP: "Alright, lets go eat we can go to the ramen bar." I said walking out the door.

'Alright, that sounds good.'

We walked out and down the stairs. Naraku led me to the bar. When we got there we saw......

QS: We saw itachi and Sasuke there and a boy in orange with yellow hair next to Sasuke, there were also a lot of girls gathered around them.

'Fangirls...' i thought to myself as me and Naraku dared to try and get through the group o girls to go eat. It worked out well though because they all got scared of Naraku. So we just walked right up to the front and sat in the open seat next to Itachi. Naraku sat on the ground next to me, which caused the ils to keep heir distance and to keep quite. But I still got many evil glares from them, mainly a bland haird and a pink haired girl.

"Wow, those girls are really scared of Naraku, but it appears that they hate you...." Itachi said looking a bit astonished.

"Yah, but I'm really glad, those girls are very annoying, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki!! and I'm going to e Hokage some day!!!!" The bond haired boy said very energetically with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, my name is Blade Kage. This is Naraku." I said gesturing to Naraku.

"Are you new here Blade? cause I've never seen you around, Are you going to become a ninja too!?" Naruto began rambleing to himself about how cool it would be to have another freind in class when it starts tomorrow.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm gong to go tomorrow. The Hokage enrolled me today cause I don't have parents. I wonder, hey Itachi, will they let Naraku come with me?" i asked looking at Itachi. Naraku sat up (he laid down when Naruto first spoke up) an looked hopeful.

"Yes, they will. But he will be with you at all classes and when you become a ninja because he would be like your weapon. And I' curious, you said you don't have any parents?" itachi asked me looking a little concerned.

"WOW!! Your just like me!!! Where do you live!?" Naruto shouted leaning over Sasuke. sasuke hadn't said a word since I got here. It was kind of weird.

"Thats right I don't have any, and Naraku is my freind, not a weapon." I replied to Itachi. "Do you really want to know where I live Naruto? And do you two want to come, Sasuke, Itachi?"

"YAH!!!! I GET TO SEE BLADES HOUSE!!!!" Naruto shouted REALLY loudly. I felt bad for Sasuke cause it was right in his ear.

"Sure I'll go, Sasuke do you want to?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Sasuke finally looked up from his ramen (did I forget to mention that they had ramen in front of them, oh and You ordered some too when you sat down, man I forgot quite a few things this time....) and over to me.

"Ok, but can we finish eating?" Sasuke said, I think he was nervous. Maybe cause he's not used to visiting peoples houses.

"Ok, when we're done I'll show you guys my house." I said then turned to eat my ramen along with everyone else. Naraku even has a bowl, and it was funny seeing noodles hang from his mouth. We all finished and paid.

"Alright, my house is this way. Follow me." I said with Naraku right next to me.

"ALRIGHT!!!! LETS GO!!!!" Naruto shouted, yet again, VERY loudly.

'Is this guy ever quiet?!' naraku half shouted. (Remember, your the only one that can alk to him.

"I don't know, but I really do hope he's not always loud...." I sad to Naraku. Then Sasuke walked up to the other side of Naraku with Naruto trailing at his heels. Itachi just stayed in back.

"Naruto isn't always this noisy, he's just excited to have a new freind." Sasuke said, holding onto Naraku's fur, who astonishingly didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Ok. Anyways heres the complex. It's just up these stairs." I said as we aproached my house. I walked up th stairs followed by Naraku, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi. I unlocked the door and showed them into the living room. "Well here it is, not much but it's fine by me."

"Wow, it's really clean in here. My house is a disaster." Naruto said looking around.

"So this is where you live not bad, not bad. It's really close to our house. Itachi said while also looking around.

"Really, thats cool. Do you guys want to se the balconey?" I asked them. "It's a really nice night after all, and I hav some chairs out there."

"Ok, lets go."sasuke said. Itachi nodded his head and Naruto came running out of the hall towards us.

"Alright!!!!" Naruto shouted as he stoped right in front of me. I lead them down the hall and out a door at the end of the hall and out a door at the end. It was a pretty big balconey. It had 4 chairs, a table, a small grill, a hamock, and a pillow for Naraku. The night sky was beautiful, you could see all the stars. It also overlooked the yard and oer a wall where another house was.

"Well, you have the perfect view of our house." Said Itachi as he looked over the side. Sasuke walked over to him.

"Your right, now we don't have to look for eachother on the way." Sasuke said as he too looked over the side. Naruto had sat down in a chair and Naraku was on his pillow.

"Yah thats right. We officially can walk together then." I said glad that I really could go with him like Itachi suggested in the weapons shop earlier.

"We have to go sasuke, it's etting late. You should go too Naruto." Itachi said.

"Ok, bye Blade see you tomorrow morning." said Sasuke.

"Later blade!! See you at school!!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the house and to the door.

"Bye Blade, hope to see you soon." Itachi said as he picked up Sasuke and vanished only to reappear in their yard.

'Well, looks like you already have a few freinds. It should be interesting here.' Naraku said.

"Yah, I wonder how long we will be here?" I aske Naraku.

'Who knows, but for now lets get some sleep, after all we have a big day tomorrow.'

"Alright." Me and Naraku walked into the bedroom and went to sleep.

END CHAPTER 4!!!! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I just don't want to do one of those love storys where it happens way to quick. I promise it'll get good eventually!!! I'm just not sure when exactly.... but we'll just have to wait and see wont we! next chapter should be out next weekend if I don't get swamped with school work!! R&M!!! Later!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

'Well, looks like you already have a few freinds. It should be interesting here.' Naraku said.

"Yah, I wonder how long we will be here?" I aske Naraku.

'Who knows, but for now lets get some sleep, after all we have a big day tomorrow.'

"Alright." Me and Naraku walked into the bedroom and went to sleep.

QS: My alarm was going off for I don't know how long. Finally I got up and turned it off and looked at the time. 7:30, CRAP!!!! I"M GOING TO BE LATE!!!! (I made school start at 8 so you know!!) I ran downstairs after getting dressed, I was brushing my hair on the way down. I saw Naraku already by the door. I grabbed a cereal bar and ran to the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up!! Come on we gotta go met Sasuke!!!" I shouted at Naraku as I raced to lock the door.

'Sorry, I forgot to and thought you would wake up yourself.' Naraku stated.

We ran down the stairs toward the opening of the Uchiha complex, only to find Sasuke running to. Without stopping we both ran towards the school, Naraku in etween us. We attracted quiet a bit of atention running through the streets with a wolf as a tall a us.

"So, I'm not the only one running late, I feel glad about that." I said to sasuke between breaths.

"Yah, me too." He said to me between breaths. We were almost at the front door to the school. Then I saw a ninja with a scar across his nose. I pointed to him and Sasuke nodded. So we ran towards him.

"Hey, can you tell me what class we need o be in, were in a hurry so we're not late!" I said to the ninja panting.

"You guy are first year right, so yo go to the first classroom. Oh, and your not late. I guess you didn't get the call, school starts at 8:30 today. By the way, my name is Iruka and I'm going to be your new are your names?" The ninja said. I was pissed that school started late today but releaved that I was early. By the look on Sasukes face he thought the same thing.

"My name is Blade Kage, this is my wolf Naraku." I said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated after me. by now we had caught out breth.

"Ok, so Blade you are a rare case who will be having ninja wolf. Actually, there is another case like this this year. he has a dog and the boys name is Kiba, dog is Akamaru I believe." Iruka said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Cool, can we go to the classroom now and pick or seats?" I said getting a little impatiant. Man ths guy talks alot!!

"Go on a head." He said.

I sighed with relief, as did Sasuke. We all began to walk into the room. It was a normal looking classroom. 'Great I get to go to a nomal school... AGAIN!!' I thought to my self, and unintentionally to Naraku.

'Oh, come on. First looks an be decieving. And I'm going to explore. If you need me, call me.' Naraku said and he padded off without another word. Now it was just me and Sasuke. He was looking around the room.

"So, where do you want to sit?" I asked Sasuke. He turned to look at me.

"How about back here, the room is elevated so we can see and we can see whatever goes on in the room."

"Ok." We sat our bags down on the chairs. There was still 15 minutes untill class started. I went through my bag to make sure I had everything. you decided to take and polish you katana. Sasuke looked astonished whe you pulled it out. (You had pt it on your back when you got dressed. he ddn't notice it before because he wasn't paying attention.)

"What?" You asked him as he stared at it. You pulled out the oil and began taking care of it.

"I didn't know you had a katana. I only thought ANBU did. Itachi has one. Do you know how to use it?" He asked you. (Oh, and when you came into the naruto world you pretty much lost most of you memory of the show, you only kew some things and basic knowlage of the ranks. sorry I forgot to mention that earlier!!!)

'I wonder if I do remeber how to use it...' I thought to myself. "I think I have it right. I guess ANBU arn't the oly ones that have them if I do." I said putting it away. There were still 5 minutes till clas started and still no one was here.

"Oh, OK." He sad. naraku still wasn't back either.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom." I told walking towards the door.

"OK, hurry back." He said as I closed the door behind me.

I ran to find the restroom.

_____4 min later_____

I was running full speed back to the class room. 'GOD!! I HOPE IM NOT GOING TO BE LATE!!!' I screamed in my head. I still had my katana on my back as I entered the room. I saw Naruto and sasuke stairing at eachother like rivals. 'When did that happen, I'll have to ask Sasuke later.' I thought to my self. Then i saw a pink haired and a blond haired girl fight ting over who sits next to sasuke. He was by the window so there was only one seat next to him. I walked right inbetween the girls and sat next to him. He handed me my bag, apperently keeping it safe from the phsycotic girls. Then the two started to yell at me.

"WHO DO YO-" I cut them off.

"NARAKU!!! COME HERE!!" I yelled.

"WHY YO-" They stopped as soon as they saw Naraku bolt in and sit next to me. They ran off and hid. Then the bell rang.

"Thanks, those two were getting annoying." Sasuke said. I was getting millions of death glares from all the girls excep for one who was stairing dreamily at Naruto.

"Alright class. Time to begin. We will start with introductions them move on to what you need to have for the year." Iruka said.

-----------------------After Class---------------------------

"Wow, what a hecktic day. I can't wait untill tomorrow, we actually begin sparing!!" I said to Sasuke as we walked towards our houses..... trailed by all the girls.

"Yah. Want to come over for dinner?" Sasuke asked "Naraku can come too."

'No, I'm hunting tonight.' Naraku thought.

"Ok." I said.

"Wait.... did I just here Naraku talk?!" Sasuke said a litle weirded out. This was the first time anyone but me has understood him.

"You seriously heard him?! Wow, first time for someone other than me." I said as we headed into the Uchiha complex.

'Yup, but its cool having someone else to talk to. Bye." Naraku said to us as he turned and ran off.

"Wow, tat was weird." Sasuke said as we headed toward his house.

"you get used to it after a while." I told him. We got to his place and took off our shoes only to find Itachi was right behind us the whole way.

"So, we actually have a dinner guest today, and Sasuke can talk to Naraku. This is interesting...." Itachi said towering over us.

WELL!!! END OF CHAPTER 5!!! I wonder what will happen at dinner? Will it be good or bad? Rate & Message people!!! see you next week!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

RECAP: "you get used to it after a while." I told him. We got to his place and took off our shoes only to find Itachi was right behind us the whole way.

"So, we actually have a dinner guest today, and Sasuke can talk to Naraku. This is interesting...." Itachi said towering over us.

QS: I looked up at his face to see he had an evil smile on. 'Oh, god!! What have I gotten myself into!!'

Sasuke-"Ooookaaay....come on Blade, I want to you to meet my mom and dad."

You-"Ok!"

Sasuke lead you to the kitchen, with Itachi walking behind you guys.

Sasuke-"Mom, i brought some one over for dinner."

His mom had her back to us an was cooking.

Itachi-"Her name's Blade. She's the one that I was telling you about. She goes to school with Sasuke."

Their mom turned her head to look at me. As soon as she saw me, she dropped her spoon and ran over to me.

(I'm just going to call her mom)Mom-"Aren't you the cutest little girl!!" She was hugging me to death.

You-"I-*gasp*-can't-*gasp*-breath..." I managed to say.

Mom-"OH!!! Sorry! It's nice to meet you Blade. You can just call me mom. Dinner will be ready soon, so you and the boys go do something." She let me go and turned back to her coking.

itachi-"Alright then, you'll meet our dad at dinner. Lets go out side. Ihave the perfect game..." he smirked evilly.

You-Thinks 'OH crap, whats he going to make us do?!'

You and Sasuke followed Itachi out to the backyard. Sasuke looked little scared.

You- "Itachi what are we doing?" You guys went and sat down on the dock by the little lake.

Itachi-"You guys are going to play tag and I'm going to be the referee."

You & Sasuke- "WHAT!?!"

Itachi-"The only thing is... it's going to be all over the village. So I'm going to make one of you 'it' and the other has to run around the village, if the runner doesn't get tagged by dinner time, they win. Opposite goes for the one thats 'it'."

After he said this he picked.... Sasuke to be it!

Sasuke-"What! Man this sucks!"

Itachi-"Whats the matter Sasuke, afraid youcan't catch her?" Itachi said in a teasing voice.

Sasuke-"NO!"

Itachi-"Good, then Blade you have a 30 second head start. GO"

And with that, I ran. being as I havn't been trained yet, I had to run normally on the streets. I ran right out ofthe uchiha complex and up towards the Hokages hoping to loose Sasuke before he could start though, I heard footsteps behing me. I turned around and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke-"You'r gonna have to do better than that!"

You turned around and ran even faster still not loosing him. You took a tight corner into an ally ad he ran right past it unable to stop. You bolted down the twist and turns until you came out on the other side of the street. You ran clear into the pink haired girl from class earlier. You got up to keep runing, but she grabbed your shirt.

Girl-"There you are!! I've been looking all over for you!! Who do you think you are sitting next to MY Sasuke!?!" She shouted loud enough for the whole village to hear.

You-"Uhh.... hid friend. now if youll let go of mee, I'm in a hurry." You said flattly to her face.

Girl-"OH REALLY!! well then, I want to know your name. Im Sakura Haruuno."

You-"Uhhh.... Blade kage."

And with that she let you go and yo began running again. Right as you we're just running past the ally you came out of you we're takled to the ground. You looked up to see Sasuke. He was breathing hard.

Sasuke-"Finally! i caught you! Looks like I win." He said smirking and rollong off of you. you guys just layed there breathing hard and laughing untill you heard angry footsteps.

You-Thinks 'Crap!! it's probably Sakura!'

Sakura-"Why you!! How dare you hurt my Sasuke-kun!!" She shouted above you.

She ran over and neeled next to Sasuke.

Sakura-"Oh, Sasuke! are you alright!? Let me help you!"

She had totally forgot you were there.

Sasuke-"I'm not hurt. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell at Blade like that."

He got up and held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. sakura just sat there. Then Itachi appeared.

Itachi-"Looks like Sasuke wins. And just in time too. Come on, if we don't hury we'll be late for dinner."

with that you guys all began walking away, leaving Sakura with a pissed off look on her face,

----------------------At the house----------------

Mom-"Welcome back! You guys are just in time for dinner."

Sasuke-"Come on Blade. I want you to meet my dad now."

You-"Ok"

You followed Sasuke to the table and saw a man you presumed to be his dad sitting there. He looked up at you. he didn't have a smile on his face.

Sasuke-whispers"Don't worry, he never smiles." Talks"dad, this is Blade. She will be eating with us tonight."

You-"Hello."

Sasuke's dad-"Hello Blade. It's nice to meet you. I've heard that you and Sasuke go to school together?"

You-"Yup."

Sasuke's dad-"Good, well I don't like to be formal at home so just call me dad."

You"Ok"

You guys all sat down, the seating went like this around the table: mom, Sasuke, you, Itachi, dad.

---------------After dinner------------

You-"Thank you for having me over! It was delicious."

Mom-"You're welcome! I hope to see you again soon."

You-"You too."

You went to go walk but Itachi apeared infront of you.

Itchi-"Here, get on my back, I'll give you a ride."

You-"Ok, bye Sasuke."

Sasuke-"Bye."

Itachi dissapeared with you on his back and appeared at your door.

Itachi-"Bye, Blade. I'll see you tomorrow."

You-"Ok, bye Itachi."

With that he vanished. You walked into your house and up to your room. You saw Naraku asleep. You got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. The last thought that ran through your head was 'I think I have a new family' and you drifted off to sleep.

END CHAPTER 6!!! I hope you guys liked it. Rate and message!! Sorry for it being out late today, I had guests over. This was the only time I could escape for today. Be glad I used it on you guys or you would have to wait till monday or tuesday for this chapter. Also I REALLY need a banner!! And I'm thinking about changing the title, any ideas? 


	7. Chapter 7

RECAP: Itachi-"Bye, Blade. I'll see you tomorrow."

You-"Ok, bye Itachi."

With that he vanished. You walked into your house and up to your room. You saw Naraku asleep. You got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. The last thought that ran through your head was 'I think I have a new family' and you drifted off to sleep.

QS: You woke up to not only your alarm this time, but Naraku liking your face.

Naraku- "Get up! You'll be late!!"

You- "Late for what?"

Naraku- "School BAKA!!"

You- "Oh crap!"

You looked over at the clock, and saw that you only had 15 minutes to get done and get to school!!! You jumped out of bed and raced to get done your daily routine. You quickly ate breakfast and ran out the door with Naraku at your heels. You were running past the Uchiha complex, Naraku already to far ahead for you to see, when someone grabbed your shoulder.

?- "Hold on there, whats your rush?"

You- "I have to get to school, I'll be late if I'm not there in the next 5 minutes!"

You turned around to see Itachi in his ANBU gear, he didn't have his mask on yet.

Itachi- "Well then, in that case...."

He picked you up bridal style and sprinted to the school. When you guys arrived, there was still 2 minutes to spar. Everyone turned to look at you guys, Itachi still had his mask in his back-pack. He let you down and, like a loving older broter would, kissed your forhead and ran off. You just stood there, stairing back at the girls who were glairing at you. Naraku, being mean like he is, hid up in a tree to watch what would happen. You could see Sasuke hiding up there to, probably hiding from the girls. then, while you weren't looking, the girls ran up to you. They started throwing questions all at the same tme like, 'Who is that hunk who kissed you?' and 'Will you introduce me?!' Stuff like that.

You- "Shut up, I'll answer your questions one at a time!"

with that they all became quiet, and one raised her hand, so you picked her.

Girl- "Who WAS that SEXY guy who gave you a kiss?"

She had put emphasis on the words was and sexy, which really annoyed you.

You- "His name is Itachi......... Uchiha."

You paused to add drama to it. then you heard shreiks, and yet again, they began to throw questions and made an even tighter circle around you, your only way out, up a tree. So you turned around and climbed it to the top, hoping the wouldn't notice. You saw a branch that led to the neighboring tree, the one Naraku ad Sasuke were in. Sasuke was beconing to you to come and hurry. You, being daring as you are, stood up and ran across the branch at full speed........ only to fall. Now these trees were about as tall as a 5 story building, so its a pretty long and deadly fall. You began to curse yourself for you stupidity. You looked down to see a branch coming at you, so you turned your feet towards it to attempt a landing. By now everyone was looking at you. You remember seeing variouse ninja around town do some handsigns and then walk up walls. You mimicked the handsighns and landed sideways on the branch. Everyone staired in amazement, then you heard some clapping from the back. There you saw 2 of the schools senseis, an ANBU, and Itachi. They were all claping. You walked, still sideways to the closest tree and walked down it, only to be greeted by them.

Itachi- "Very nice Blade. Who would have ever thought you could already do chakra control.

Just then you recognized one of the senseis as Iruka. you still didn't know who the other ANBU and sensei were though.

Iruka- "Exactly, you know, your like Itachi in that sense. have you been training her?"

Itachi- "No."

ANBU- "Well I think we should train her, after all, she could end up being a prodigy like Itachi."

Sensei- "But who would train her? Itachi can't, hes always out training or doing missions because he's a captain."

They all were silent for a while, even the girls. Sasuke and Naraku finally came down to stand by you. Then someone began to speak.

ANBU- "I suppose I could train her, after all, I havn't had a mission in a while."

Iruka- "Well then, Blade, do you wan to receive extra training?"

You- "YES!"

You were sooo excited. The thought of being a prodigy AND being trained by an ANBU was just spining in your head. All of the students, including Sasuke, stood there with mouths agape, and whispering things like 'being trained by an ANBU?' 'A prodigy! Like itach?!' Itachi just stood there with a smirk on his face. Then a thought occured to you, WHY DIDN"T THEY CATCH YOU!!!??

You- "WHY DIDN"T YOU GUYS CATCH ME IF YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME!?!?!"

Everyone went deathly quiet. Thne Itachi spoke up.

Itachi- "I wanted to see what you could do to save yourself, I could've caught you in time if the need came."

You- "Still, thats mean."

Itachi- "Oh, well. You lived didn't you, so thats all that matters."

ANBU- "You still have to attend class, you'll just have extra training with me when its over."

Iruka- "Thats right. You all need to get to class, NOW! my class stay here thought, remember we're doing target practice today."

Everyone left untill it was just you, Naraku, Sasuke, you class, Iruka, and Itachi.

You- "I thought you had to go Itachi?"

Itachi- "Nope, my mission today is to help you guys with your target practice."

Iruka- "All right class, Itachi and I are going to go through and pick the students we want to ake care of, Itachi, you choose first."

Itachi- "I choose Blade and Sasuke."

You guys heard grones and teeth grinding behingd you, they were probably mad that they didn't get picked by Iachi and weren't with Sasuke. Yup, they wanted to murder you. The pickings went on for a little longer untill you guys were in two groups. Sasuke was about to talk to you when Itachi called you to the front. You walked up.

You- "Yes?"

Itachi- "I want you to be the first one for target practice. Sasuke, your next."

Sasuke- "Ok, brother."

Sasuke waled uo to the front by you, and before you could complain about going first, Itachi pushed you up to the line.

Itachi- "Alright Blade. You have three trys to hit the bullseye. Hold your stars like this and go when you feel ready."

Itachi showed you how to hold it and then backed up. You pulled three ninja stars out of your bag. Feeling confident yet again, you positioned yourself and threw all 3 of the stars at the same time. To your surprise and joy, you hit the bulls eye all three times. A roar of applause was heard behind you. Itachi pulled out your stars and handed them to you.

Itachi- "Very nice job. You can go have a seat. Sasuke its your turn."

Sasuke walked up to do the same thing as you, all the stars hit but one which was very close. Yet another roar of applause. Sasuke came and sat next to you.

Sasuke- "So, you really are going to get trained by the ANBU?"

You- "Yup. after all, its a once in a lifetime opertunity."

Sasuke- "Cool, do you mind if I come watch your training?"

You- "Sure you can come, maybe you can even trein with me!"

Sasuke- "YAH! But theres also something else...."

You- "What?"

Sasuke- "I think Itachi likes you."

You- "WHAT?! NO WAY!"

Sasuke- "I'm prety sure he does. Oh, and after training with the ANBU, do you want to go to the ramen bar with me?"

He was blushing like mad now. Thank god none of the girls were watching. You would be dead. you were still astonished by what he had told you about Itachi.

You- "Sure Sasuke."

After that you guy sat there and watched the day fly by with people constantly missing the target. after a while Itachi finally spoke up.

Itachi- "Class is dissmissed for the day. You all did very good."

He then walked over to you guys as eeryone left. Naraku had dissapeared yet again.

Itachi- "Blade, I am to show you where your training will take place. Sasuke, you can come too, but you can only watch."

Sasuke and you nodded and followed him to the training grounds. There on the center stood the ANBU from earlier.

ANBU- "Hello. Are you ready to begin, we'll start with hand-to-hand combat."

You- "OK."

Sasuke and Itachi went to sit down, but the ANBU stopped Sasuke.

ANBU- "You, will you please do combat training with Blade so she can have a fair fight?"

You and Sasuke beamed at this.

Sasuke- "OK!"

He ran over to you.

ANBU- "The only rules are, no weapons and no killing. Ready..... BEGIN!"

And he dissapeared leaving you and Sasuke in the clearing......

END CHAPTER 7!!! I hope you guys liked it. Read the memo if you havn't already and Rate and Message!!! See you next week!! 


	8. Chapter 8

RECAP: ANBU- "You, will you please do combat training with Blade so she can have a fair fight?"

You and Sasuke beamed at this.

Sasuke- "OK!"

He ran over to you.

ANBU- "The only rules are, no weapons and no killing. Ready..... BEGIN!"

And he dissapeared leaving you and Sasuke in the clearing......

QS: The fight began. You saw Sasuke run towards you. He lifted his arm to throw a punch, you had yet to move. At the very last second, you moved your head to the side so his fst just passed your face. Sasuke had a shocked look, you then grabbed his arm and judo flipped him over your back. He landed so hard on the ground that rocks went flying around him. before he could recover, you ran to hide in one of the then called Naraku with your mind, hoping tat Sasuke wouldn't hear. Within seconds Naraku was by your side.

naraku- 'You needed me?'

You- "Yes, but don't mind talk because Sasuke can hear, remember.I need your help with this sparing match against Sasuke."

Naraku- "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

You- "I want you to go on the other side of Sasuke, and when I give the signal jump out to distract him."

Naraku- "Alright."

And with that he ran through the trees to the other side of Sasuke. You waited for Sasuke to get up and lok around for a minute. You then gave the sign to Naraku to jump out. You watched as Sasuke spun around to see Naraku coming at him fast. You then sprinted out of the trees towards Sasukes back. before he could turn around you grabbed him and held him as if you were going to arrest him. You two then heard clapping nearby and turned to see the ANBU and Itachi coming towards you guys.

ANBU- "Very good you two, I am impressd at your skill. And who might your little freind be?" He asked jesturing towards Naraku.

You- "That is my conpanion Naraku."

You then released Sasuke and helped him stand.

You- "aNBU, since your my trainer, can I know your name so that I don't have to call you ANBU all the time?"

ANBU- "Of, course. I am getting sick of waering this mask when you train anywyas. My name is Hatake Kakashi." he said as he pulled his mask off.

Itachi- "Kakashi, are we done for the day?"

Kakashi- "Yes, Blade come back here tomorrow after class."

You- "Ok."

And with that Kakashi ran off. you looked at the sky to see that it was already dusk.

You- "I got to get home, bye guys!"

Itachi & Sasuke- "Bye Blade, see you tomorrow."

They wave as you run off towards home, Naraku at your side. When you got home, you found a note on your door, it read....

"Blade, come to the Hokages office a soon as you read this. We have something for you to do."

You- "Wow, I guess I can't refuse then. Dang, I wanted to cook tonight too."

Naraku- 'It looks like it might be important, hop onmy back I'll get you there faster.'

You- "And why havn't you done that before?"

Naraku- 'Because I was to lazy.'

You sigh and then climb onto his back, clinging to his fur as he dashe full speed to the hokages. When you arived your hair was so messed up, but you didn't have time to fix it. You ran into his offce with Naraku and stopped in front of the Hokage breathing heavilly.

Hokage- "Ah, Blade. There you are, I've been waiting for you. Kakashi told me of your spar today, and I am very impressed. so I want you todo something for me."

You- "And what might that be?"

Hokage- "I want you to accompany Kakashi to the sand village. I want to see how you do on a are to leave tonight. kakshi will be waiting for you at the villae gates. You'll be gone for about three days."

You- "yes sir, can I bring Naraku with me?"

Hokage- "Of course. Now hurry."

You and Naraku ran out of the building, you climbed on his back again, geting used to his speed. You walked into your house and packed your bag. You then heated up a quick meal for you and Naraku, and packed food. You locked your dor and walked to the village gates to see Kakashi there with his ANBU outfit on.

Kakashi- "There you are, are you ready to leave?"

You- "Yup."

Kakashi- "Then lets go."

He began to run, but sighed as you guys were going very slowly.

Kakashi- "Blade, I'll teach you how to run faster, as well as you Naraku. Remember how you stood on the tree? Try and concentrate on your feet, but this time instead of climbing a tree, it will make you run faster."

You tied concentrating on your feet. hoping that it works. Naraku tries concentrating as well.

Kakashi- "Good, what you are doing right now i concentraiting you chakra, naraku is very lucky to have chakra. Now, make sure you continue to concentrait on you feet until you are used to it as we run."

You- "Ok."

you guys began to run again, but this time everything was speding by in a blur. You were amazed at how fast you were truely going. After about an hour, you didn't have to concentrait anymore because you were used to it. You guys came to a deasert about 2-3 hours later. Kakashi signalled for you guys to stop.

Kakshi- "We'll set up camp here, we leave in a couple hours. I'll set up the tnts, you and Naraku get food and fire wood."

You-"Ok, come on Naraku, you can hunto something down right?"

Naraku- 'Yup, I'll be bak soon."

with that he sprinted off, into the woods. You walked in and looked for fire wood. After about 30 minutes you found enough andreturned to camp with it.

Kakashi- "Good work. Here, you are to wear this in the sand village, we will arive there tomorrow."

he handed you an ANBU mask and outfit. He began to set up the fire as yo looked ove the clothes, they were the perfedt size. after Kakashi set up he fire he handed you something else. It was a katana.

Kakashi- "This is a gift from the Hokage to comemorate your first mission. You need to also wear this with the ANBU outfit."

Right after hesaid this, Naraku ran into the camp with a small dear in its mouth. Kakashi took and cut some of it up to cook over the fire for you guys. Naaku settled down to eat the meat raw.

Kakashi- "Go to the nearby river and fill these up with water."

He handed you 3 large canteens. You took them and filled them up and came back quickly. When you got back the food was done. You sat down by the fire and ate with Kakashi. You were a bit surprised when he pulled down his mask that covers his face, but ignored it. when you guys were done you put out the fire and went into your seperate tents.

You- "I wonde what this mission is about Naraku?"

Naraku- 'who kows, but try and get some sleep.'

With that you guys fell alseep.

ALRIGHT!! Thats it for chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Again I'm sorry about the waut, I had sooo much school work, then babysitting, it was hektic! And I still need banners if anyone wants to make one. Don't forget to rate AND message, I wnat to know how I'm doing and what I might need to Im prove on. 


End file.
